A Midwinter's Night Dream
by Suicide Performer
Summary: There's a knew student at Hogwort, and she has become best friends with Ginny and Draco.and the golden trio are less than plessed, join them for one of the most confusing years yet.DMGW OCLG xover wit lotr
1. Default Chapter

_**A Midwinter's Night Dream**_

_By Suicider Performer_

* * *

_**Rated:** PG-13 for l8ter chaps and for a possible R if I feel like there needs to be some one on one contact._

* * *

_**Summery:** there's a knew student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and she makes a knew crowd that includes Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. And what's more annoying is that Hermione knows she's heard the knew girls name before, which is "Erika Draven" but can't for the life of her figure out where._

_Can Harry J. Potter discover her secret and save the day again? Or is he going to be the one saved this time?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, LotR, or any of the songs or poems that well be used in this fic, so don't sue me, please? Cause if you do you'll get nothing, cause that's what I got! Ok I'm depressed now so I'm going to cry and you can read me fic ya!! "I am from Holland isn't that weird?" Ookkaaayyyy, I think I've seen Goldmember one to many times! I'm going to go ... now.... runs off to find Capin' Jack Sparrow_

* * *

_**Chapter one:** met the knew girl_

'I hate trains.' She thought bitterly to herself as the Hogwarts express left the train station. She looked around her, her brother Ron and her former crush Harry were playing out Quidditch plans for the year, and Hermione was reading a book. 'What a shock.' She sat there bored to tears for a while then decided to go look for her forbidden friend. As she got up Harry look up at her.

"Hey, Ginny were you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, just thought I'd go see some of my other fiends before the Prefect meeting is all."

"K, see you later then... aww bugger! Ron did you have to smear chocolate all over my papers?"

"Yes I did."

On that note she grabbed her bag and left the compartment.

'Let's see, he said he would be in the last compartment before the baggage car.' She thought as she walked down the hall way of the train. Once she got there she opened the door to find that the one in the compartment wasn't her friend but a tall pale blond girl sitting next to the window reading a book, she tried to read the title of said book but it was in a language she had never seen before.

The girl looked up from her book at her and smiled at her, she was taken back at the socking hazel green the girl's eyes were, they where hazel around the pupil and then the most beautiful green she had ever seen around that and her smile was perfect. She looked like a model or something.

"Oh sorry I thought a friend of mine was in here." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you Ginny Weasley?"

"Yea... I am." She said as she turned around to face the mystery girl.

"You looking for Draco?"

"Yea I am. do you know where he is?"

"Yep, he's in the Lou changing in to his school robes, He should be back any minute now. You can wait here for him if you want."

"Thanks I think I'll do that." She said as she sat down across form the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Erika Draven. Pleased to meet you." Erika held out her hand for Ginny to shake, which she did,

"Ok, so I know that your _not_ a first year, so you a transfer student?'

"Yea you could say that."

"Care to elaborate on it?"

"Ummm.... No."

Before Ginny could ask why the door opened to revile one Draco Malfoy, who stopped dead still at the site of Ginny.

* * *

_**A/N:** so this has been redone thanks to lack of encouragement from reviewers so I hope this time it will go a lot smoother than last time please tell me what you think._

_Jack Sparrow: what you're just going to live it like that?_

_Me: yep, it's called a clef hanger. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swallows gum and start to choke on it, Jack starts smacking my back tell the gum flies out of my mouth cmmm..... Thanks._

_**Jack:** no problem._

_**Me:** yea... so... what was I saying?_

_**Jack:** I think you need to sit down luv._

_**Me:** right I'll do that. So before I go readers please review._


	2. AN: Sorry not a chapter

A/N: sorry but before I continue I need a beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic will be on hold till then.

If you would like to be my beta then please e-mail me, thank you


End file.
